Derniers mots cruels
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS POUR THOR: THE DARK WORLD] Les derniers mots que Loki a dit à Frigga, il s'en souviendra éternellement. C'est la honte qui prend possession de lui lorsqu'il se rend compte que la dernière chose que sa mère voit de lui, c'est un monstre égoïste. Que peut-il ressentir?


**Hello! Voici un nouvel OS sur Loki. C'est son point de vue! Attention, SPOILERS POUR THOR: THE DARK WORLD. Pour ceux qui l'ont vu, on se retrouve plus bas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Je disais, ce sont les pensées de Loki après la mort de Frigga. Ca se situe après la scène finale de Loki qui a pris l'apparence d'Odin. J'ai encore du mal avec Loki, alors j'espère ne pas l'avoir fait trop OOC!**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Je suis sur le Trône d'Odin, enfin. Après tant d'attente, je peux enfin revenir à Asgard en étant libre, même si je prends la place de celui qui aurait pu être mon père. J'avoue prendre un immense plaisir à prendre sa place et à l'avoir fait tomber à nouveau dans le sommeil d'Odin. Ca lui va si bien. De toute manière, il ne voulait plus se battre, il m'a laissé le mener dans sa petite bulle de paix. Que ferait-il ici, tout seul, sur son maudit trône ? Pour gouverner, il faut être deux, et il n'était que le seul survivant.

Je viens de craquer à mon propre commandement envers moi-même, je le sais. Je m'étais interdit de penser à elle, de penser à Mère, parce que je sais qu'en y pensant, la rage revient en moi comme si j'avais ce besoin de tout terrasser. Mère, à qui je m'interdis de penser mais qui reste toujours dans mes pensées. Mère, à qui j'ai pensé en faisant croire à mon frère que j'étais mort. Je voulais obtenir le pardon de Thor, mais surtout, surtout, je voulais obtenir le pardon de Mère.

C'est un soupir las qui sort de ma bouche alors que je m'enfonce d'humeur maussade sur ce maudit fauteuil symbolisant mon autorité royale. Oups, devrais-je dire, l'autorité royale du souverain, d'Odin. Le vrai, bien sûr. Je déteste ce trône, c'est lui qui a causé nombre de malheurs. S'il n'y avait pas eu de trône, s'il n'y avait pas eu de Jotuns, il n'y aurait pas eu mon imbécile de frère pour déclarer la guerre ouvertement, il n'aurait pas été banni et n'aurait jamais connu cette mortelle. Je n'aurais jamais voulu conquérir Midgard pour avoir une attention portée sur moi. Je voulais qu'on me regarde, qu'on m'admire plus qu'on admirait Thor, mais je n'ai récolté que de la haine.

Il n'y avait qu'elle pour me soutenir. Lorsque je l'ai vu, se tenant debout près de moi, alors qu'Odin me regardait avec rage de son côté, j'ai voulu lui dire à quel point j'étais désolé de l'avoir déçu, parce que je savais que je l'avais déçu. Mais, pour montrer que je n'avais pas honte d'avoir voulu que mes parents me regardent, je lui ai juste demandé si elle était fière de moi. Mère, je sais que j'aurais dû dire autre chose, mais ma fierté m'en empêchait. Je ne suis pas le dieu des mensonges pour rien, après tout.

Mais ce qui m'afflige, ce n'est pas ces quelques mots. C'est les derniers mots que j'ai dit à Mère, alors qu'elle me soutenait. Je sais que j'étais son préféré. Elle trouvait Thor trop entêté. Elle m'a toujours préféré, elle me considérait plus qu'Odin ou Thor ne le faisaient à eux deux. Pour cela j'aimerais la remercier, mais désormais elle n'est plus là. Plus là pour me soutenir, pour me souffler des conseils dans le dos, pour me prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'elle me sent perturbé, pour me consoler lorsqu'elle me sent attristé, elle n'est plus là pour me dire des paroles réconfortantes ou juste pour me regarder essayer de reproduire ses sortilèges.

Mais, Mère, ce qui m'afflige le plus au monde, c'est ce que je vous ai dit dans ma cellule qui était censée être ma dernière demeure. Odin vous avait formellement interdit de venir me voir, tout comme il m'avait ordonné de ne plus vous voir. Mais malgré cela, en cachette, tout en respectant ses traites ordres purement égoïstes, vous m'êtes apparue plusieurs fois dans cette même cellule. Je me souviens de nos derniers échanges, et Mère, si vous saviez comme je regrette. Je me souviens de mes derniers mots envers vous, envers vous qui m'avez accepté en tant que votre fils, alors que j'étais votre ennemi. Vous qui m'avez aimée comme si j'étais votre fils biologique. Ca n'a pas dû être facile pour vous, et pourtant, vous m'avez considéré comme votre propre enfant, et pour cela aussi j'aurais aimé vous remercier, Mère. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais trop pris dans ma rage et dans mon désir d'être admiré pour voir quelle chance j'avais eu.

Mère, sachez que même si Odin n'est pas mon père, du moins ne l'est-il plus à mes yeux déchirés par la haine et la vengeance, vous resterez à jamais ma mère. La seule femme qui ait comptée dans ma misérable vie, la seule mère dont je me souviendrais, la seule mère que j'aurais aimé. Vous étiez tout pour moi, Mère.

Mais quand je repense à ce que je vous ai dit en guise d'adieu, je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler. Comment ais-je pu vous dire cela ? Même si vous faisiez mine d'être indifférente à ces mots, je savais et je sentais votre peine. Mère, Odin n'est pas mon père, certes, mais je n'ai jamais voulu dire que vous n'étiez pas ma mère. Vous l'êtes, j'aurais tant souhaité être votre véritable fils.

Trouverez-vous un jour la force de me pardonner ? J'en doute fort, ma Mère, mais sachez encore que je vous aime, et que si je devais retourner dans le passé pour changer des choses, je le ferais _sans hésiter_. Pour vous sauver de la mort. Pour avoir le droit de parler à nouveau avec vous. Pour vous contempler à nouveau, et qui sait un jour, pour vous serrer à nouveau dans mes bras en manque de votre chaleur. Si vous saviez à quel point je regrette tous mes actes maintenant que j'ai compris que j'étais le mal en personne.

Alors pour vous, je veillerais sur Asgard, et je ne tuerais pas ce vieux Odin. Même s'il n'est pas mon père, même s'il ne m'a jamais aimé, même s'il ne m'a jamais voulu, je ne le tuerais pas. Parce que vous l'avez aimé, et que je ne voudrais pas que vous me détestiez plus que vous ne me détestiez avant.

Pardon, Mère. Je suis votre meurtrier indirect. Je ne vous ai pas sauvé. Je vous ai tué. Mes derniers mots envers vous étaient les pires. Pour cela, je mérite la mort. Mais je me battrais pour Asgard en attendant que Thor revienne et découvre la supercherie, et là, je mourrais. Pour vous. Et je vous rejoindrais, Mère, parce que je vous aime.

N'oubliez pas, je vous aime, Mère.

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous a plu! A bientôt peut-être!**


End file.
